


14 peasants and 1 supreme leader

by richie_on_a_cob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, already chaos in the first chapter, and just. reincarnation is my only excuse, and they watch it, check back soon, danganronpa is a show yes, idk any more tags sad emoji, kokichi nd kaede r rivals and thats the tea, mostly all of them r ooc, not rlly, ouma is the correct spelling fuck oma, petition for it to be ouma, reincarnation au of sorts, so yeah thats a thing!, srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richie_on_a_cob/pseuds/richie_on_a_cob
Summary: these dumbass kids needed some happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**_panta owo created a chat_ **

 

**_panta owo changed the chat name to ‘14 peasants and 1 supreme leader’_ **

 

**_panta owo added others to the chat ‘14 peasants and 1 supreme leader’_ **

 

 _Pianoist_ : who’s the one who isnthere *tHiNkInG EmOjI*

 

 _panta owo_ : miu. nishishishi! talk about excluded!

 

 _Detroit Become Human_ : Why was Miu not invited?! She does excellent maintenance on my body!

 

 _panta owo_ : idc and didnt need to know, kiiboy, ur business isnt ours srry

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : HoW DiViNe!

 

 _panta owo_ : angie is ur keyboard broken bc me 2

 

 _no owo in this house_ : kokichi leave this house

 

 _panta owo_ : shuichi i loved u

 

 _no owo in this house_ : **_LOVED_ ** ?!?!??! Not _ADORED_ or _ADMIRED_?!!?!!?!?!?!??

 

 _Pianoist_ : i didntknow u/you were a// clihgy vobypfreidn shuaycg]hy

 

 _no owo in this house_ : kaede up shut

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : who hurt kaede i just wanna talk

 

 _panta owo_ : it was kiiboy-desu he _hates_ humanity!!!!1111!!

 

 _no owo in this house_ : it was me

 

 _no owo in this house_ : i hurt her

 

 _panta owo_ : OMG shuaycg]hy killed KAYAYDAY

 

 _Pianoist_ : difud u jdust docpy my eworddj

 

 _panta owo_ : yes :) suffer, pianoist the piano player

 

 _Pianoist_ : litreraldly dief

 

 _panta owo_ : whats dief

 

 _panta owo_ : i only know DICE

 

 _no owo in this house_ : kokichi please shut your mouth heathen

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : Degenerate male, learn your place in this world! You’re nothing without girls! We waste our time on you, so appreciate us!

 

 _panta owo_ : no. learn your place in the kitchen, worthless lady

 

 _no owo in this house_ : sorry, tenko!

 

 _Detroit Become Human_ : Kokichi, you’re sexist?!

 

 _Pianoist_ : djkokcokichui is sedcist whvy am i hdnot dsurporisedfs

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : PaTHeTic SeXIsT MaN

 

 _no owo in this house_ : so only i knew this? makes sense.

 

 _panta owo_ : only valid sex is panta ur all sooooooooo invalid and my words must sting

 

 _no owo in this house_ : accurate. Everything HURTS.

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : Homo.

 

 _no owo in this house_ : me too.

 

 _panta owo_ : me three

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : gayagaygayagay

 

 _Pianoist_ : homosex valid.

 

 _panta owo_ : uhhhhh……………….

 

 _no owo in this house_ : kokichi.. d-don’t tell me.. You’re… homo...ph-phobic!

 

 _panta owo_ : im miu iruma phobic

 

**_Pianoist added ‘*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!’ to the chat ‘14 peasants and 1 supreme leader’_ **

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GROUP CHAT

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : I HATE FUCKING THI

 

 _Pianoist_ : thighs*

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : i mean ur wrong im a huge lesbo

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : RAWR XD

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : IT MEANS…

 

*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!: ………

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : …

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : i love you in dinosaur @pianoist

 

 _Pianoist_ : bye bitch

 

 _Pianoist_ : im not a lesbian im a disaster bi im so sorry mdjfhsyfydhduvfhd

 

 _panta owo_ : stupid ass key smash, you fucking mistake named kaede.

 

 _Pianoist_ : stop byltieing jem YOU HBITHFCHQGVYG

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : BULLY KAEDE AND…. GET CAUGHT WATCHIN THAT VORE PORN YOU LOVE SO MUCH

 

 _Space Space_ : hey. Hey MIU.

 

 _Space Space_ : chill out okay?

 

 _assassian_ : Ouma, change my name back. You trick ass bitch.

 

 _panta owo_ : ow!! my feelings!! oh, wait, my life force!! Its...gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 

 _assassian_ : Good.

 

 _no owo in this house_ : i leave. i leave for a second. and miu is here.

 

 _no owo in this house_ : kaede, i hope you know i just banned you from my minecraft realms server.

 

 _Pianoist_ : nonofjfhdgfdhs ehwhyyfgc

 

 _panta owo_ : suffer, piano fucker

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : Control your boyfriend, Shuichi!

 

 _no owo in this house_ : he’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND DON’T ASSUME

 

 _panta owo_ : i am surprisingly okay with this.

 

 _panta owo_ : i would gladly take my dearest shuichi as my lawfully wedded husband

 

 _Pianoist_ : as a bi disaster. Ow.

 

**_panta owo has removed ‘no owo in this house’ from chat ‘14 peasants and 1 supreme leader’_ **

 

 _panta owo_ : literally suffer youre inferior to i, the ultimate supreme (homo) leader

 

 _Pianoist_ : i. Im LITERALLY TQBRDHE UTIMAATE PIANISTI  CAN WIN HIS HEART U DUMB COCKY NIYCH

 

 _panta owo_ : ok, fine then, kaedead. consider this my revenge.

 

 _Pianoist_ :  f,,for whqtd

 

 _panta owo_ : you little bitch. :)

 

 _Pianoist_ : wHaT DIDI I IDOHFG

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : you exIsted.

 

 _Detroit Become Human_ : Your existence is displeasing to Kokichi.

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : Kokichi finds your existence lackluster because you are not Atua.

 

 _Space Space_ : He’s petty and hates you.

 

 _assassian_ : He hates you.


	2. kokichi enoshima (please stop these crazy kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos. pure chaos.
> 
> also check the tags bc that clarifies something abt this chapter

_Mom_ : .

 

 _panta owo_ : oh no!!!!! did i upset the Mother Of Us, The Demons

 

 _Mom_ : I just wanted to have a peaceful day.

 

 _panta owo_ : im sowwy mothew iww wefwain fwom pwanking you

 

 _Mom_ : Good, child.

 

 _Pianoist_ : waithv wjhy hasn nrobev einvnitifhed eshuvhdj bacleh

 

 _panta owo_ : BlEgH fine.

 

**_panta owo added ‘no owo in this house’ to chat ‘14 peasants and 1 supreme leader’_ **

 

 _no owo in this house_ : why was i kicked i was having a good time then i was ATTACKED.

 

 _no owo in this house_ : explain or i change all of your usernames.

 

 _no owo in this house_ : don’t think i won’t.

 

 _Pianoist_ : me and he are rivals.

 

 _panta owo_ : for ur love daddy 👅

 

 _no owo in this house_ : how to commit nonexistent

 

 _panta owo_ : NO!!

 

 _Pianoist_ : it was jsuvt a vjojke cockokichis

 

**_roblox rthro has changed ‘panta owo’s name to ‘cockokichis’_ **

 

 _cockokichis_ : i will hurt YOU RANTARO

 

 _roblox rthro_ : lyt cockichi *xoxo*

 

 _cockokichis_ : anger emoji

 

**_no owo in this house has changed their name to ‘kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her’_ **

_kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : so….. Kirigiri from Danganronpa.

 

 _cockokichis_ : hot but wouldnt fuck her.

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : how pathetic of you, kokichi.

 

 _cockokichis_ : ur so in love with kirigiri u’d be the ultimate kirigiri fanboy

 

 _roblox rthro_ : what would our ultimate talents be thinking emoji. we know kokichi’s the ultimate supreme leader and kayayday’s the ultimate pianist but what about the rest of us

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : ultimate detective for me .

 

 _cockokichis_ : only bc ur lustin for kirigiri’s pussy

 

 _cockokichis_ : mom is the ultimate maid bc she does everything for us.

 

 _cockokichis_ : it’s kinda sad.

 

 _lesbean_ : idbe the ultimatemage

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : I, Tenko Chabashira, would be the Ultimate Aikido Master!

 

 _roblox rthro_ : idrk what mine would be. maybe something cool.

 

 _cockokichis_ : wait backtrack a minute HEHE. u’d be the ultimate feminist tenko try again :)

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : Shuichi, give me permission to murder your degenerate boyfriend. Thank you, degenerate male.

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : he kinda deserves it so i mean go ahead queen tenko

 

 _lesbean_ : back off my lady or else i’ll curse u into uh

 

 _cockokichis_ : put him in a tutu. serves that stupid boy right for lettin the feminist kill me!

 

 _lesbean_ : nvm ill curse this boy

 

 _cockokichis_ : ill give u a huuuuuug~!

 

 _lesbean_ : n v m i l l c u r s e t e n k o

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : No, Himiko!

 

 _cockokichis_ : im a very charming individual *winks*

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : stop it kokichi

 

 _buggy_ : Gonta thinks Kokichi is right!

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : anyone who disagrees with gonta is a liar.

 

 _cockokichis_ : oh finally my reputation is no longer being known as a LIAR!!! :-O

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : kokichi. I.

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : why does that.. that . have a n. nose.

 

 _cockokichis_ : THE FACE NEEDED A NOSE.

 

 _cockokichis_ : YOU DON’T GET IT SHUICHI.

 

 _cockokichis_ : THE NOSE. WAS. NEEDED. FOR. THE. FACE. TO. BREATHE.

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : kokichi. no. it. it really doesn’t?!

 

 _cockokichis_ : fUCKING. DUMBASS. YES! IT! DOES!

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : no?!?!! It’s a text kokichi not a

 

 _cockokichis_ : NOW SHUICHI HAS BEEN SILENCED.

 

 _cockokichis_ : DO NOT QUESTION ME, PEASANTS.

 

 _roblox rthro_ : im actually terrified uh.

 

 _cockokichis_ : rantaro u’d be the ultimate adventurer btw. bc we go out to town some nights nd do our thing u know

 

 _roblox rthro_ : stop exposing me and yurself cockichi.

 

 _assassian_ : I can’t even be surprised by this.

 

 _Space Space_ : the hell ouma????????/////

 

 _cockokichis_ : smiles ominously PERISH!!

 

 _Mom_ : What do you all want for lunch?

 

 _cockokichis_ : mom can we get pizza please?

 

 _roblox rthro_ : i want macaroni

 

 _Mom_ : Make it yourself, Rantaro.

 

 _roblox rthro_ : o,,ow

 

 _Mom_ : I’m ordering pizza, if you don’t make macaroni I’ll make you a piece of toast.

 

 _Mom_ : As in, you’re toast.

 

 _cockokichis_ : oooh RANTARO!! what did you dooooooooo

 

roblox rthro: n,,nothing… mom hates me thats all.

 

cockokichis: maybe its cause u fucked a furby once

 

 _roblox rthro_ : sToP i was a lil drunk PLEASE JUST FORGET THAT HAPPENED

 

 _cockokichis_ : no, suffer you piece of shit

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : wait. RANTARO FUCKED A FURBY AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHA

 

 _roblox rthro_ : stfu you had a WHOLE ASS FURBY PHASE. YOU NAMED ONE, MIU. U FUCKIN NAMED A UFRBY AND GAVE T FOOD STFU

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ :: YEAH but YOU FUCKED ONE HHHAHAH

 

 _cockokichis_ : remember shuichi’s barbie phase

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : stop right there, mister!

 

 _Detroit Become Human_ : Kokichi, shut up.

 

 _Pianoist_ : i waneRred gob forvgeget dkokichi dsto cop

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : im CALLING THE COPS

 

 _Mom_ : Barbie? Shuichi, are you not 15?

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : istyledoneaskirigiriokpleaseLEAVEMEALONE!!!

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : PELASE. I MEAN YES I ALSO STYLED ONE AS CHIHIRO AND ONE AS SAYAKA BUT THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT PLEASE

 

 _cockokichis_ : i broke him.

 

 _cockokichis_ : i am happy.

 

 _Pianoist_ : hE ISJ SIDPVFDJSKADFJGHFJDKSLA;

 

 _Mom_ : Kokichi, fix him.

 

 _cockokichis_ : nah.

 

 _Mom_ : He’s your boyfriend, fucking fix him.

 

 _cockokichis_ : oh no mom SWORE!!!!!!!!!

 

 _Mom_ : Young man.

 

 _cockokichis_ : b,,legh fine!

 

 _cosplayqween_ : i opened my messages BECAUSE THERE WAS SPAM COGH COUGH LIKE 675438 MESSAGES. And uh. Why are they all. Chaotic. Guys. this isnt good. U know that right. Like.

 

 _cockokichis_ : idc deal with it you little bitch

 

 _cosplayqween_ : ok. Wow. fucking rude.

 

 _cockokichis_ : YOURE fuckin rude.

 

 _cosplayqween_ : the. Hell have. I. started.

 

 _Pianoist_ : guys is kokichi a junko kin.

 

 _Mom_ : Stop.

 

 _kirigiri could fuck me i’d let her_ : stop it right there kayayday

 

 _assassian_ : Kaede, I think we shouldn’t go there.

 

 _roblox rthro_ : no thnx

 

 _*OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1!_ : NO!!!!!!!!!!

 

 _tiny tennis player_ : hey kaede lets not. Im too tired for that.

 

 _lesbean_ : kaede no

 

 _Woman the Woman Lover_ : Kaede, I love and appreciate you, but as your fellow woman.. Please, refrain.

 

 _Detroit Become Human_ : My calculations say that that theory is horrible.

 

 _Second Parental Figure_ : No.

 

 _Atua’s Vessel_ : Atua says ‘no’.

 

 _Space Space_ : Kokichi is chaotic but not that chaotic.

 

 _buggy_ : D:

 

 _cosplayqween_ : seems. Likel. To me.

 

 _cockokichis_ : slander to the name of kokichi ouma WOW.

 

 _cockokichis_ : wOW!

 

 _cockokichis_ : cannt beleIEVE U THINK so LIttle of me KAEDEAD and TSUMUGGER

 

 _cosplayqween_ : Oh no. we. Have released. A demon.

 

 _Pianoist_ : tell My m otherh sjd i lvovede her

 

 _Mom_ : I never loved you back.

  
_Pianoist_ : i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day....one day these kids will rlly know thyv been reincarnated but not today here r the usernames btw bc it gets confusing
> 
> pianoist ; kaede  
> cockokichis ; kokichi  
> kirigiri could fuck me i'd let her ; shuichi  
> buggy ; gonta  
> cosplayqween ; tsumugi  
> roblox rthro ; rantaro  
> space space ; kaito  
> assassian ; maki  
> detroit become human ; kiibo  
> tiny tennis player ; ryoma  
> woman the woman lover ; tenko  
> lesbean ; himiko  
> atua's vessel ; angie  
> second parental figure ; koreyiko  
> *OUNCES ON U* yOure so hharD!1! ; miu  
> mom ; kirumi


End file.
